Ad vitam aeternam
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Draco/Harry. Sans Lemon. One Shot. Deathfic. "Toi le Sang Pur tu te bats comme un cracmol. Et tu aimes ça. Tu adores ça même. La douleur des autres, le sang sur tes mains, l'adrénaline dans tes veines. Tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Et moi non plus."


* * *

_Merci à Valalyeste, Manelor et Little Beattle. Bonne Lecture. Cha Darcy_

* * *

Ad vitam aeternam

Allongé prés de moi, la tête appuyée sur mon épaule, tu somnoles tranquillement, ta respiration paisible me fait perdre pied quelques secondes avant que je ne me reprenne au moment où ton corps s'agite faiblement contre le mien avant de s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois. Assuré du fait que tu te sois rendormi totalement, je commence, comme toujours, à détailler ton visage pour remarquer les mêmes choses que d'habitudes…

Ta bouche porte ce pli serein qui me refait invariablement penser à celui, anxieux, qui était dessiné dessus quand tu es entré dans ma chambre… Tes paupières closes ne tressaillent pas, preuve de ton bien-être et ton corps exhale un parfum qui agresse mon odorat par son âpreté… Ne supportant plus le spectacle, je détourne violemment mon visage du tien pour parcourir ma chambre du regard.

Un bureau en bois clair trône près de la fenêtre aux rideaux verts pâles tirés. Une lampe en fer et plusieurs dictionnaires sont empilés dans un de ses coinsQuatre carnets et trois stylos au milieu.

_Un cœur et deux initiales écrites au crayon à papier. Des pelures de gommes et la marque effacée. Plus qu'un souvenir._

Un livre sur les sortilèges d'attaques prés de lui un autre sur ceux de défense est empilé par-dessus, tout au bord, sur le point de tomber comme nous. Une chaise toute simple, neutre, est poussée à moitié sous le bureau. Des vêtements sont entassés dessus et une chemise blanche est roulée en boule à l'un de ses pieds.

_Un bruissement de tissus, des boutons qui sautent détachés de leur support, des habits arrachés à la va-vite. Surtout ne plus y penser._

Une moquette usée mais propre. Un papier peint neutre sur lequel est adossée une armoire assortie au bureau. Deux portes, un côté penderie, un côté étagère. Un miroir du côté de la penderie.

_Son reflet qui se réfléchit sur le miroir et m'hypnotise. Ses mains qui passent sur le col de sa chemise et le lisse. Ses yeux qui se scrutent d'un air appréciateur avant de se poser sur mon image et de se remplir de dédain. Oublier la douleur de ces instants._

Secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser ces visions, je regarde une nouvelle fois ton visage détendu par le sommeil lorsque je me rends compte une fois encore que ces flashbacks ne peuvent plus sortir de ma tête… Tu pousses soudain un soupir presque extatique et je me demande un instant ce qui peuple tes rêves… Moi, agonisant à tes pieds je suppose. Après tout, tu me détestes n'est-ce pas ? Autant que je t'exècre au moins ! Tu me hais mais pourtant, dès que tu dis avoir peur, c'est dans mes bras que tu viens te consoler. C'est dans mes bras, que toutes tes craintes sont apaisées et tes cauchemars annihilés me répètes-tu avant de t'assoupir. Dans mes bras à moi. Celui que tu maudis chaque matin d'exister mais qui te défend de toutes tes inquiétudes en te réchauffant contre lui une fois la nuit tombée. Celui qui manque de vomir chaque matin, dégoûté par sa faiblesse et qui pourtant recommence à t'accueillir lorsque tu viens frapper incertain, à sa porte. Et qui viens t'ouvrir son lit pour que tu puisses dormir paisiblement tandis que lui se voue à l'Enfer toute la nuit. Tandis que _je_ me voue à l'Enfer toute la nuit.

Quelques mèches blondes sont sur ton front, j'ai envie de les bouger mais quelque chose m'en empêche et je me décale sur le côté mal à l'aise dans mon lit une place qui une fois encore accueille un corps de trop.

Ton bras droit apparaît soudain devant mes yeux et se repose sur mon torse. Je soupire, et sors du lit pour ne pas me faire plus de mal. Dans ta torpeur tu sens la place qui se libère et tu commence à l'envahir progressivement de ton corps. Alors que je préférerai que tu gémisses dans ton sommeil d'être privé de ma présence. Tu blottis ta tête dans mon coussin et passe un bras dessous tandis que l'autre se plie à moitié sur le matelas. Tu parais tellement inoffensif que je ne peux m'empêcher de te contempler durant quelques minutes. Je me rapproche à nouveau du lit et remet la couverture sur toi, jusqu'en haut de tes hanches, car je sais que c'est là qu'elle te convient le mieux, là que tu la préfères. Elle te donne peut être l'impression d'être un bras enroulé autour de ta taille, qu'en sais-je ? Tu pousses un léger gémissement de bien-être et t'enfouis plus profondément dans mon oreiller. Apaisé. Grâce à moi.

Je pousse les vêtements par terre et m'assois de travers sur la chaise, le coude appuyé sur le haut du dossier. Je regarde les reflets jouer sur ton visage et te donner des airs enfantins qui ne te correspondent pas, car cela fait quelques temps que n'es plus un enfant, Malfoy.

Tu as vingt-deux ans et ça doit faire 12 ans que tu n'es plus un enfant. Car je suis certain que ta crise d'adolescence a du commencer aux alentours de neuf ou dix ans pour se finir à treize ans. Lorsqu'Hermione t'a frappé et que tu as réalisé que tu n'étais pas intouchable. A partir de ce moment tu es passé du stade d'adolescent trop sûr de lui à adulte incompris. Et comme la moitié des hommes qui ne se sentent pas compris, tu as choisi la destruction à l'adaptation.

Et j'ai été ta première cible. Déjà qu'avant j'étais ton adversaire favori, là j'étais devenu l'objectif à abattre à tout prix, peu importe les conséquences et la manière, seul le résultat comptait pour toi. Et tu as mis sept ans à comprendre la façon la plus efficace de me faire du mal. Depuis tu la mets en pratique quatre à cinq fois par semaine, histoire de voir tes progrès, mais tu stagnes Malfoy. Tu stagnes misérablement. J'ai réussi à m'anesthésier de toi et de tes stratagèmes visant ma perte. Et ça tu ne le sais pas. Tu continues à venir chez moi et à t'endormir dans mes bras avant d'envahir paisiblement mon lit lorsque je déserte la place. Tu continues à te réveiller dans mes draps, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller et ma couverture sur tes hanches. Tu continues à te rhabiller en te contemplant dans le miroir avant de croiser mon regard qui te déshabille sans le moindre scrupule. Tu continues même à te permettre d'avoir une nuit occasionnelle de débauches avec moi. Tu continues, persuadé de me faire du mal. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas Draco, c'est que le soir quand je te laisse la place, je t'observe quelques minutes mais je ne finis jamais la nuit sur place. Tu m'as volé mon lit, j'ai emprunté le tien sans ton accord. 1 partout Malfoy. Nous sommes à égalité. Il faut se départager. Et tu sais quoi ? J'crois bien avoir gagné ce soir.

Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre doucement sans faire de bruits, les gonds huilés répondant silencieusement à mon évasion et toi tu te mets à trembler dans mon lit. Tu te tournes, encore endormi, dans tous les sens, les yeux plissés de souffrance ou de peur, je ne sais pas. Et je m'en fous. Tu te cognes contre le mur et pousses un gémissement de douleur mais j'éteins la lumière et sors de la pièce, mon sac sur l'épaule. J'entends quelque choses se fracasser au sol, ma lampe de chevet sans doute, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je traverse le couloir sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, sans prendre non plus garde aux bruits qui s'élèvent de plus en plus fort de ma chambre. Je m'autorise à sourire et dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse, mon sac rythmant mes pas sur mes omoplates. Les mêmes que celles que tu utilisais pour nous aider à prendre notre pied, tu te souviens ?

Je pousse la porte de la maison et respire l'air frais de la nuit tout en continuant de marcher. De toutes manières, je pense que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Des bruits précipités me parviennent et soudain tu es dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je te devine essoufflé mais ne me retourne pas. Tu n'existes plus, Malfoy.

Tu me cries quelque chose. Il me semble que ça ressemble à « Je t'aime » mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Dans le doute vaut mieux s'abstenir. Et c'est ce que je fais, je m'abstiens de te répondre et continuer de marcher. Tu hurles derrière moi, tu me demandes de revenir. Ta voix tremble et je sais que ce n'est pas de chagrin mais de fureur, car j'ai osé m'affranchir de toi.

Mon sourire s'élargit et un éclat de rire secoue mon torse avant de résonner dans la rue déserte. Tu t'arrêtes soudain de t'égosiller et te mets à courir dans ma direction. Un choc m'ébranle et tes bras m'enlacent. Tu poses ta tête contre mon épaule et me promets monts et merveilles. Tu me caresses le torse doucement et me garde serré contre toi. Je suis presque tenté de revenir mais brusquement ta main agrippe nerveusement mon t-shirt pour le tordre rapidement avant de redevenir caressante.

L'action n'a duré que quelques secondes mais elle a suffit à me faire rasseoir sur ma position. Tu me veux du mal Malfoy et tu voudrais que je reste ? J'attrape tes mains et tu commences à câliner les miennes mais je me défais de ta poigne et me remet à avancer. Tu restes quelques secondes figé avant de te reprendre. Tu es furieux et tu ne cherches plus à le cacher. Désormais plus de belles paroles ni de cajoleries. Désormais ça sera la vérité. Et les coups. Car en onze ans j'ai appris pas mal de choses, Draco. Notamment le fait que le seul moment où l'on ne se ment pas mutuellement c'est lorsqu'on se bat et que les insultes fusent en même temps que les sorts. Même si on a pris l'habitude de se cogner à mains nues. Comme des moldus. Toi le Sang Pur tu te bats comme un cracmol. Et tu aimes ça. Tu adores ça même. La douleur des autres, le sang sur tes mains, l'adrénaline dans tes veines. Tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Et moi non plus.

Je suis accro à tout ça. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu penses que je préfère tes beaux mensonges et tes douces étreintes à tes coups de poings et à tes paroles teintées de haines. Tu es certain que le mensonge me comble plus que la vérité. Et c'est là que tu te trompes Draco.

Plusieurs mètres nous séparent à nouveau, tu te remets à courir et quelques secondes plus tard tu es de nouveau accroché à moi. Tu me forces à me retourner et m'envoies un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour me dire que tu es le plus fort. Je vacille en arrière et lâche mon sac avant de me jeter sur toi et de te flanquer un coup dans le diaphragme. L'un de tes points faibles, je sais. Tu siffles de douleur et essaie de me faire tomber à l'aide d'un croche-patte que j'évite avec une dextérité de danseur. Tu es tellement prévisible Draco. Tellement fade contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire. Tu n'as aucun intérêt. Et tu le sais. Et ça te fait mal. Autant que tu m'en faisais au début lorsque je ne savais pas me protéger de toi. Juste retour des choses tu ne crois pas ?

Pendant que j'évite tes coups et t'en rends d'autres, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir du début de notre soirée lorsque tu es venu me voir, une nouvelle fois. Tu étais comme d'habitude préparé pour me faire ressentir de la compassion à ton égard. Pour que je veuille te protéger de tout.

Je me rappelle l'éclat victorieux qui est apparu dans ton regard lorsque je t'ai laissé entrer une nouvelle fois dans ma maison puis dans ma chambre. Je me souviens du mal que j'avais eu à retenir mon sourire et à faire comme d'habitude lorsque tu avais retiré ta chemise et pris un de mes t-shirts en guise de pyjama avant de t'installer dans mon lit avec des airs de propriétaire et de me faire signe de te rejoindre.

Je me remémore comment tu t'es appuyé sur mon épaule et as fermé les yeux tandis que je te caressais le dos, traçant des ronds imparfaits dessus. Et que mon cerveau se laissait gagner par les sentiments habituels pour que tu ne ressentes pas les décisions qu'il avait prises contre toi. Je me souviens de ta respiration qui se ralentissait au fur et à mesures que tu t'endormais contre moi et que je m'écartais progressivement de toi.

Avant de partir pour ne pas céder à la tentation de croire en ton innocence.

Brusque retour à la réalité. Tu viens de déchirer mon t-shirt Draco et mon torse porte une légère marque de griffure. Te prendrais-tu pour un chat Malfoy ? Aurais-tu oublié qu'ici le félin c'est moi ? Que toi tu n'es qu'un reptile au sang froid. Un saurien qui rampe et gagne par traîtrise. Alors que moi je suis un lion au sang chaud et aux principes respectables. Enfin, lorsque ça ne te concerne pas bien sûr. Tu me fais perdre la tête Draco. Mais cette nuit, je suis déterminé à te faire perdre la tienne pour toujours. Cette nuit sera notre dernière nuit, Draco. La nuit qui désignera le grand vainqueur de notre jeu, débuté il y a onze ans maintenant. Presque jours pour jours.

Ca me rendrait presque mélancolique, tu sais ? Et toi ? Tu te sens triste de savoir que notre histoire s'achève ? Pas n'importe comment mais qu'elle se finit quand même, ça ne t'affecte pas ? Non, bien sûr. Car tu es certain de gagner. Pourquoi être triste quand la victoire semble se profiler à l'horizon ? Dommage pour toi Malfoy, mais il me semble que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Dû à ton manque d'hémoglobine.

Je parie que tu ne t'étais même pas aperçu que tu saignais. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir attaquer dans le dos mais tu es bien le seul à être trop enivré par l'action pour s'arrêter sur la douleur. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était une qualité avant d'échafauder ce plan…Toute chose à son revers.

C'est bête tu ne trouves pas ? Mourir à cause de ta profonde concentration qui t'empêche de ressentir la douleur et donc de te permettre de te soigner à temps.

Je m'écarte d'un pas et tu tombes à genoux. J'ai presque de la peine pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu relèves ton regard vers moi et que je vois toute la haine que tu as à mon égard. A ce niveau c'est de la passion, Draco. Et nulle chose n'est plus dangereuse que ça. Je croyais que de nous deux, le plus impulsif et le plus passionné c'était moi. Je me trompais. A la limite ce n'est pas plus mal étant donné que je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que moi qui se vide de son sang au clair de lune. Pas que je trouve ça moche mais on va dire que ce n'est pas dans mes plans de mourir. Pas encore du moins. Je ne sais pas si c'était dans les tiens Dray, mais en tout cas là c'est trop tard pour corriger le tir.

Tu tombes face contre sol et la tache de sang continue de s'agrandir dans ton dos. Ne mourras-tu jamais Malfoy ? Je savais que les mauvaises plantes étaient réputées increvables mais tu es humain non ? Je me penche et te retourne, vidé d'un peu plus que le quart de ton sang, ton corps me paraît incroyablement léger et séduisant. La pâleur qui a commencé à le submerger met en valeur tes muscles fins et la pureté de ta peau. Dommage que seule ton apparence soit nappé d'une aura angélique, Dray.

Je remonte mon regard vers ton visage et croise une nouvelle fois ton regard assassin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais bizarrement mon rire sonne comme un sanglot et un sourire mauvais apparaît sur ton visage tâché de sang. Je frissonne et me penche sur toi, attiré par un aimant invisible qui nous relie contre notre volonté.

Mon oreille est presque collée à ta bouche et tu me sembles essayer de murmurer quelque chose. Je plisse le nez sous l'odeur incommodante qui s'élève de toi mais reste en position. Tu tousses et mon oreille se retrouve recouverte de sang avant que ta bouche n'arrive à la rapprocher un peu plus de moi dans un dernier effort et que tu ne commences à mordiller son lobe.

J'essaie de me dégager de ton étreinte mais tes dents réduisent mon champ d'action. Je place mes mains sur ta mâchoire et essaie de lui faire lâcher prise en vain. Tes mordillements s'intensifient et ta langue se joint à la danse. Je commence à m'affoler, sachant parfaitement que si tu meurs, la « rigor mortis » pourrait m'empêcher de récupérer mon oreille.

Je peste et jure tandis que tu accentues tes caresses vengeresses, tout en crachant du sang de temps à autres sur mon visage. Je sens la toux montée dans ta gorge et me prépare à me dégager au moment où la pression de tes dents sur mon oreille sera diminuée. Je fais le décompte dans ma tête et bande mes muscles comme lors d'un match de Quidditch vers la fin lorsque nous nous battions pour récupérer le vif d'or avant l'autre. Et qu'invariablement je gagnais.

L'instant est arrivé je soulève ma tête et soupire de soulagement quand je me rends compte que j'ai une nouvelle fois gagné. Je sens que ta fin est proche et ne peux résister à la tentation de me mettre à califourchon sur toi pour t'embrasser le visage tout en évitant de m'aventurer trop sur ta bouche.

Je te vois fermer les yeux et t'abandonner à moi, totalement résigné. Et d'un coup je regrette. Je regrette de t'avoir tué, je veux que tu vives et que tu me fasses mal parce qu'après tout je n'avais pas le droit de te tuer.

Ma langue s'aventure hors de mes lèvres et lèche le sang sur ton visage pour le nettoyer. La fin est là. Un dernier souffle et je n'arrive pas à empêcher mes lèvres de se jeter une dernière fois sur les tiennes et ma langue souillée par ton sang de chercher une dernière fois la tienne.

Je n'arrive pas à faire éviter à mes mains ton torse que je redessine une dernière fois tandis que ton visage se fige éternellement dans un sourire moqueur. Parce que tu sais que tu as malgré tout gagné.

Je pose mon visage au creux de ton cou encore chaud et reste ainsi dans une semi-torpeur jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent et que ton corps ai refroidi. J'ai toujours aimé les clichés. Je relève la tête hébété et mon regard tombe sur ton visage dont les yeux sont demeurés fermés lors de la mort et qui n'ont eu comme dernière vision que l'obscurité.

Je me redresse encore un peu et cette fois c'est ton sourire moqueur qui me nargue en me disant que j'avais eu beau t'aimer puis te détester avant de te tuer, c'était toi qui m'avais vaincu. Car malgré tout, j'allais encore me soumettre à ta coupe et te suivre une dernière fois…


End file.
